The matrix multiplication of two matrices can be defined when the number of the columns of the first matrix matches the number of the rows of the second matrix. The resultant product matrix size is rows of the first matrix by the columns of the second. The elements of the product matrix are calculated by multiplying the elements or (terms) within a row from the first matrix by the associated elements within a column from the second matrix and summing the products. FIG. 1 shows the prior art summation equation of a product matrix (P) of an n×p matrix A with a p×m matrix B, where 1≦r≦n is the row index and 1≦c≦m is the column index. The block diagram 10 is a term-parallel hardware implementation of Equation 1 depicted.
A prior art term-parallel hardware implementation of a two by two matrix multiply is shown in FIG. 2. The block diagram shows how the elements of each term are fed in parallel to pipelined multiplier 20 and adder 30 arrays. The diagram shows how the data is clocked through the system.